The Holidays With Henry
by Myst-X
Summary: Partially made hyper-active 3-year-old Henry Jones, Freddie's nephew, comes over for the holidays. It's mayhem in the Jones residence! Last 2 ch.'s up! Please R&R and no flames!
1. The Lil' Terror

THE HOLIDAYS WITH HENRY by Myst-X  
  
Disclaimer: I do not (I am still trying too!) own any of the Scooby-Doo characters, preferably Mystery, Inc. They are the property of Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbera. I am writing this story without permission and its not for a profit. BUT HENRY IS PARTIALLY MINE!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Henry Jones is partially mine! lol, the reason being Freddie mentioned in a New Scooby-Doo Movie episode (Davy Jones) that he had a nephew. So, yes, I expanded on that and made him a living terror. lol, I hope you like it. It's a little late cuz it begins with Thanksgiving but it'll end with New Year's. Please review and NO FLAMES! *OH and another thing! All the statistics aren't certain! You'll see . . . lol. ENJOY!  
  
******************** Freddie sat comfortably on the couch, watching television. It was Thanksgiving noon, about six more stomach-aching hours till the turkey! But the house was peaceful, the only noises were those of his mom's rummaging through the kitchen for supplies for cooking; his dad was getting a new turkey after the other one ended up in Scooby's mouth the day earlier. But all was fine. All was good.  
  
Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Freddie, dear, could you go get that?," his mother asked.  
  
"Sure why not." As usual when someone was at the door, Freddie got up and opened it.  
  
There stood "The Little Terror."  
  
His nephew, Henry Randall Jones, smiling rather freakily.  
  
"UNCLE FWEDDIE!"  
  
"AUGH!"  
  
"Nice to thee [see] you, too!," Henry said, non-sarcastically. "Tho? [So?] What'th our list of planth [plans]?"  
  
"Plans . . . ?"  
  
"Should we bake thome [some] pies, build thandmen [sandmen], put up the Cwisthmath twee . . . "  
  
Freddie pictured perfectly everything in his mind: the kitchen lit on fire; Henry turning him into a sandman at the beach; Henry getting stuck at the very top of the Christmas tree, hanging for his life, not wanting to let go.  
  
". . . hang up the decowathions [decorations]. It'll be tho much fun!" Henry smiled his freakish kind of way again.  
  
"Uh, . . . no it won't," Freddie disagreed, coming back from his daynightmare.  
  
"Yeth it will," Henry dissent.  
  
"No it won't."  
  
"Yeth it will."  
  
"Uh, no it won't."  
  
"Yeth it will, WILL, WILL!"  
  
Freddie cleaned his ear, try to see if he could still hear. At the moment, Ned, the impeccable father of the "Scary One." Freddie pointed immediately. "YOU!"  
  
"Um, hi?" Ned waved a unsure hand.  
  
"You get out, OUT, OUT!" He pushed Ned with one hand as he pulled Henry by his shirt. "And take your child with you!"  
  
"Um, this is my house," Ned meant to point out.  
  
"No, it isn't," Freddie argued. "You decided that when you married Kristine, bought a house upstate, and had this-this---THING!" He held up an innocent looking Henry by his shirt.  
  
Ned pushed his way in. "Oh, will you shut up, Frederick!"  
  
"No I won't, Ned-d-d . . . Ned! Besides, my name's not Frederick, it's Fred!"  
  
Henry put on a perplexed face. "I'm confused! I thought it wath Fweddie . . ."  
  
Not paying attention to Henry, Freddie asked, "Where's Kristine?"  
  
"She couldn't make it," Ned answered. "She had to spend time with her family."  
  
"Then why didn't she take him?!," Freddie asked pointing at Henry.  
  
"She won rock-paper-scissors fair and square!"  
  
Freddie glared at Ned, his idiot brother. "It's called CHEATING!"  
  
"Yeah, I do it all the time, Ned!," Henry said out of nowhere, forgetting they were talking about him.  
  
"It's 'Daddy,'" Ned corrected him.  
  
Freddie just looked at Henry disgustedly and asked, "You're still confused aren't you?"  
  
"Fine! Don't say hi to your mother!," Mrs. Jones called from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm coming, Mom!," Ned called. He placed some bags next to Freddie. "Be a good boy and put these in my room for me," he said with a big "I'll-deal- with-you-later" smile.  
  
Freddie glared again at him and lied as Ned entered the kitchen, "F.Y.I., we turned it into a torture chamber in your honor!"  
  
"Weally? [Really?]"  
  
Freddie turned to see his nephew smiling freakily again.  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
******LaTeR******  
  
Henry came upstairs to Freddie's room and stared at Freddie's door as a knocking came from the inside. "And he thayth [says] I'm confused. He's knocking inside-out!" He opened the door slightly. "Fweddie? Uncle Fweddie?" He opened the door more and found Freddie knocking his head against his stereo. Henry came up to him and smiled. "Watcha doing?"  
  
"Trying to get the stereo to turn on," Freddie fibbed as he continued knocking his head against it.  
  
"Well, thilly [silly], you're doing it wong [wrong]!," Henry giggled. He pointed to a button. "Thith [This] ith [is] the 'on' button!"  
  
"That's the off button."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Freddie stopped knocking his head against his stereo and turned towards Henry. "Henry, that's not the real reason I'm knocking my head against the stereo--"  
  
"You're twying to turn it off?"  
  
"No, no. Listen. You're my only nephew and I'm sorry if I act like a jerk towards you--"  
  
"I like jewky [jerky]! Beef, acthually."  
  
Freddie hesitated, wondering if this was worth it. "Well, you came to spend the holidays with me then that's what you'll get."  
  
"Weally?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"You weally mean that?"  
  
"Yes, I really mean that."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Freddie answered monotounously, a little tired of this asking.  
  
"We could do anything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Could you show me da torture woom [room]?," Henry said with a bright expression.  
  
Freddie's face went blank. "Uh, besides that . . ."  
  
"Oh, okay." Henry got up from the floor and walked to the door. He then turned around slightly. "Hey, Uncle Fweddie."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why do we thelebwate [celebrate] Thankthgiving?," he asked.  
  
Freddie smiled. "Come over here." He placed Henry on his bed while he sat down in his rolly chair.  
  
"I want da wolly [rolly] chair!"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"But I want to thpin [spin]!"  
  
"No," Freddie replied, going to another daynightmare.  
  
"Pweathe [Please]?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pweathe?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pweathe?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pweathe?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pweathe?"  
  
"Do you wanna know why we celebrate Thanksgiving?," Freddie asked, impatiently.  
  
"Why would I wanna know that?," Henry asked, his short-term memory showing.  
  
Freddie sighed. "Just shut up and listen."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, it was one year in the 1600's--"  
  
"Wath it--1682?," Henry interrupted.  
  
"No . . ."  
  
"1629?"  
  
"I'm not sure . . ."  
  
"How 'bout 1615?"  
  
"I told you, I'm not--"  
  
"I know!" Henry stood up, stuck his arm up and declared, "16843!"  
  
Freddie, tired, said, "Would you be happy if I said it was 1609?"  
  
Henry shrugged and sat on the floor. "Okay," he smiled, satisfied with Freddie's guess.  
  
"Well," Freddie continued. "That year, a group of people in England left in a ship called the Mayflower for the 'New World', or America."  
  
"Why'd they leave?," Henry asked curiously.  
  
"Well, they didn't have a lot of religious freedoms," Freddie explained. "So they left to begin a new life in another place."  
  
"A new life! Tho it'th [it's] twue!" Henry's eyes grew large. "There ith thuch [such] thing ath [as] weeincawnation [reincarnation]!"  
  
"Um . . . no . . ." Freddie thought back to all the three-year-old's that he had met that new what reincarnation was or even heard of the word. "Let me continue. When they got to America, they met the Indians. They became good friends and together had a fun time the first Thanksgiving. The first Thanksgiving was three days long. It was held outside because of all the people. There were about 140 people."  
  
"141?"  
  
"About 140."  
  
"143?"  
  
"No, it was about--"  
  
"I know! 146 and a half!"  
  
"A half? . . ." Freddie seriously needed to know who Henry got his freakiness from.  
  
"Yeah!," Henry assured him. "There wath a half a perthon [person] cuz he wath da one who wath cutting da firewood and acthidentally [accidentally] cut himthelf [himself] in half." Henry beamed from ear to ear.  
  
"How about if I said it was exactly 140 people?"  
  
"All wight [right] with me," Henry chirped, again satisfied with Freddie's lie. "Tho what happened at da first Thankthgiving?"  
  
"Well, they had a big feast, obviously," Freddie continued. "They had many kinds of food like deer, fish, squash, corn, other vegetables and, of course, turkey."  
  
"Tho why don't we eat deer inthtead [instead] of turkey for Thankthgiving?"  
  
"Because deer is disgusting."  
  
"Oh, okay!"  
  
"So together the Pilgrims and the Indians played games, read stories, went to church and ate for three days," Freddie said. "And that was the first Thanksgiving."  
  
"Wow," Henry gasped with wide eyes. "Well, scwu [screw] that, I'm gonna go bathte [baste] the turkey!"  
  
Freddie rolled his eyes and grabbed Henry's shirt. "What is your problem?"  
  
Henry crossed his arms. "Mah pwoblem ith that I'm hungwy and I don't need you holding me back!"  
  
"Wha'--"  
  
Henry was out of sight to soon for Freddie to say one more thing.  
  
He sighed. "That's my nephew."  
  
A/N: That's the first ch.! review and no flames, please!  
  
-------- Myst-X 


	2. A Lot to Thank For

THE HOLIDAYS WITH HENRY by Myst-X  
  
Disclaimer: I do not (I'm getting close though) own any of the Scooby-Doo characters, preferably Mystery, Inc. They are the property of Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbera. I am writing this story without permission and its not for a profit. BUT HENRY IS PARTIALLY MINE!!!!!!  
  
A/N: MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! HENRY'S BACK! *breathes heavily* I'm okay.  
  
lol, so here's more of that mischievous little 3-year-old. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy! ***********************************************************************  
  
"We're gonna bathte da turkey!," Henry sang. "We're gonna bathte da turkey! We're gonna bathte the---"  
  
Freddie squirted Henry with some water he had taken up with an eyedropper. Henry shook the water off. "Hey!"  
  
"Honey, don't squirt Henry with water," Mrs. Jones said as she basted the turkey.  
  
"Then could you please tell him that basting the turkey every once in a while isn't such of a great deal?," Freddie pleaded.  
  
His mother turned around, looked at him, and sighed. "You're his uncle, you don't have to ask me to tell him to stop something. Do it yourself."  
  
Freddie looked at Henry from the corner of his eye and saw his nephew breathing heavily with a creepy-looking smile and freaky alert eyes.  
  
"Do I have to?" Ned came into the kitchen at the moment. Freddie grabbed him immediately and pulled him towards Henry. "Fix your nephew!"  
  
Ned looked at Henry casually. "Oh, it'll wear off in a couple of minutes."  
  
Freddie, who still had a strong grip on Ned's sweater, stared straight into Ned's eyes and said through clenched teeth, "I'd like him to stop NOW."  
  
The brunette man smiled nervously. "Okay." He grabbed a grape from the fruit bowl and showed it to Freddie. "These are one of his favorites," he whispered. The blonde teenager kept a straight face. Ned smiled sheepishly and hung the grape in front of his son's face. "Henry . . ." Henry's mouth changed from an abnormal smile to an "oh" and started to stick his tongue out and pant. "You want? . . ." Ned swung the grape delicately in his fingertips back and forth. Henry's eyes followed. "I'll give it to you . . . for a price." Henry continued to stare at the grape. "Stop doing that freaky face of yours and I'll give it to you." Henry's face instantly changed from a hungry dog's to a "normal" child's. "Fetch!" Henry almost flew across the kitchen as Ned tossed the grape into the living room. He turned towards Freddie and grinned. "See?"  
  
Freddie's face stayed unchanged. "HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BE HERE?"  
  
"Until after New Year's."  
  
"You-Your kidding right?," Freddie stumbled over his words.  
  
"Um, no - I'm - not?"  
  
Freddie gave it up. He turned to Mrs. Jones. "Hey, Mom, when's dinner gonna be ready?"  
  
"In about three hours. Why?"  
  
"Could I meet up with my friends at the beach?," Freddie asked.  
  
"Sure," his mother said.  
  
Freddie beamed, looked up to the heavens, and said, "Somebody loves me today!"  
  
"Take Henry with you."  
  
With his head still looking at the ceiling, he then asked God: "This is punishment, right?"  
  
******LaTeR******  
  
Freddie arrived at the beach on his bike.  
  
With Henry's arms clutched around his neck.  
  
"You're going too fatht [fast]! You're going too fatht!," Henry screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Freddie grunted. "I'm going at less than one mile per hour, Henry! If I go any slower we'll tip over and fall in the sand!"  
  
"Ooh! A theashell [seashell]!," Henry said, reaching for a shell towards the right of Freddie.  
  
"No, no! HENRY!" It was too late. Henry's shift of weight had tipped them both over into the sand.  
  
"So, like the taste of the sand? Or looking for the sandman?" Freddie looked up at Daphne's face. He felt himself blush though it probably didn't show due to the sand covering his face. Immediately, he thought of a playful comeback for Daphne's smart comment.  
  
"Yeah, would you like to join me?," he said and pushed her face into the ground. Her muffled screams could be heard and she quickly lifted up her head. She looked up towards Shaggy who stood there now and pointed at Freddie. "Shaggy! Punish your best friend!"  
  
"Like, you say that as if I were some kind of dog," Shaggy replied. "All right." He lightly kicked Freddie at his legs and Freddie dodged and kicked some sand at Shaggy.  
  
"Okay, what are we fighting about this time?," Velma asked as she came up with Scooby at her side.  
  
"IT'TH [IT'S] GOT ME! IT'TH GOT ME! HELP, UNCLE FWEDDIE, IT'TH GOT ME!"  
  
Freddie's friends turned towards a 3-year-old child that ran in circles, panicking, as a tiny hermit crab grabbed at his ear. They all looked at Freddie questionably.  
  
"Guys," Freddie hesitantly said. "Meet my nephew."  
  
Scooby went ahead and, with his teeth, took the shell off of Henry's ear. Henry stopped running around a few seconds after and looked at Scooby. His eyes grew large and shined, his mouth in an "ooh." "You thaved [saved] my life. YOU'RE MY HEWO [HERO]!" He hugged Scooby and squeezed him, Scooby's eyes bugging out.  
  
"Dude, like, get your nephew off before he kills my dog!," Shaggy told Freddie.  
  
Freddie rushed over to Henry. "Um, Henry, cou-could you please get off of Scooby? Henry, HENRY!" Freddie pulled Henry away from the poor Great Dane who lay gasping for air.  
  
"But I want to hug da doggy!," Henry squealed, his arms reaching out.  
  
Freddie smiled at his nephew. "We'll get you a doggy that you can kill, LATER. But right now, that's Shaggy's dog, 'kay?"  
  
Henry looked confused then smiled. "Okay!"  
  
"So his name's Henry?," Daphne said.  
  
"Uh, yeah--"  
  
"Henwy Wandall Joneth!," Henry said.  
  
The three friends looked at each other. "My name's Daphne."  
  
"Velma."  
  
"Shaggy."  
  
"Scooby-Doo!," the Great Dane howled.  
  
Henry turned towards Freddie. "What'th your name?"  
  
". . ." Freddie stared blankly at his nephew. "I'm your uncle. You know what my name is."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Thilly [Silly] me! Uncle Jim!"  
  
"That's on your mother's side."  
  
"Uncle Pat?"  
  
"Mother's side."  
  
"Uncle Joe?"  
  
"I don't know who's side you got that from."  
  
"I know! Gweat Aunt Getwude [Great Aunt Gertrude]!"  
  
Freddie placed his hand on Henry's shoulder. "Uncle Freddie."  
  
Henry looked at his uncle with confusion. "That'th not my name!"  
  
"That's my name."  
  
"No, your name'th Fweddie Joneth but I call you 'Uncle Fweddie' cuth [cuz] your mah uncle."  
  
Freddie turned towards his friends. "You guys wanna play some beach volleyball," he said to get his mind off of the unstoppable child.  
  
"That's what we're at the beach for, aren't we?," Velma answered, holding an inflated ball in her hand.  
  
*******LaTeR*******  
  
Freddie sat down at the dinner table with the rest of his family. His mother asked, "So how was the beach?"  
  
"Fine," Freddie said nonchalantly. "If trying to keep the beach volleyball from being exploded by Henry is your idea of fun. And after he got his hands on it and destroyed it, we sat counting the grains of sand."  
  
"Well, why didn't you build something in the sand?," Mr. Jones asked.  
  
"Because Henry kept running into the sand castle 'accidentally.'"  
  
"Well, he's just 3-years-old, you can't blame him for ruining some things," Ned said.  
  
Freddie turned around and saw the sleeping nephew curled into a ball on the sofa snoring softly. He smiled. "You're right. And I thank God that I'm still alive."  
  
And they had a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner.  
  
A/N: Like? Well review and no flames please! Chapter 3 up in a bit!  
  
------------Myst-X 


	3. The True Christmas Story

THE HOLIDAYS WITH HENRY by Myst-X  
  
Disclaimer: I do not (I am still trying too!) own any of the Scooby-Doo characters, preferably Mystery, Inc. They are the property of Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbera. I am writing this story without permission and its not for a profit. BUT HENRY IS PARTIALLY MINE!!!!!!  
  
A/N: OMG! SO SRY DAT DIS CAME LATE! Hope you all are able to forgive me *sniffle* It was all this late X-Mas shopping and are kitchen's getting a makeover (yeah i know, excuses excuses!) But I hope you enjoy and I got New Year's in too so pleeze R&R and NO FLAMES! PWEASE!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"TOYLAND! TOYLAND! Evwything'th [Everything's] MINE in TOYLAND!," Henry sung loudly as he skipped around the furniture in the living room. Freddie kept a straight face as he recalled the long weeks before that night, Christmas Eve. There was the first week in which Henry snuck into school with him but that ended when he was found insulting the cafeteria ladies in the kitchen. The second week, Henry found a way to make Scooby into a reindeer, gluing store-bought antlers to his head. The third week, Henry spent finding a way to hide from Scooby who still had antlers glued to his head. And finally that week, he was always found in the way while they Christmas shopped.  
  
Henry stopped running around like a banshee singing and looked at Freddie who now had his hands clasped together, murmuring prayers to God for patience, help, and yes, patience. "Fweddie--"  
  
"Uncle Fweddie--I mean--Freddie," the blonde teenager corrected.  
  
"Do think I made the naughty litht [list]?"  
  
At this, Freddie put on an evil smile and chuckled maliciously. "You wanna know what I think?" He took in a deep breath. "I think--"  
  
"The guests are here!," Ned yelled.  
  
"My friends are here!" Freddie looked at Henry, a panicked look on his face. "Don't you come with a crib or something? Like a metal one with lasers and stuff to actually keep you in?"  
  
"Actually, that'th thold [sold] thepewately [seperately], but I do come with a lifetime thupply [supply] of battuwies [batteries]!," Henry pointed out.  
  
"Is there any chance of an exchange?!," Freddie pleaded. He heard his friends coming in and quickly snatched Henry and ran upstairs. Freddie placed Henry in the bathroom pointed to the toilet paper. "Entertain yourself." He started out of the bathroom when he looked back and added, "And don't touch the toilet."  
  
Back downstairs, Freddie watched as each of his friends handed an unwrapped gift to his brother.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Daphne said as she gave Ned a book with the title of "Fatherhood."  
  
"Happy Hanukkah," Velma greeted him as she gave him "Fatherhood: Book Two."  
  
"Happy Kwanzaa," Shaggy murmured, placing on top of the other two books "How to Be a Good Father For Dummies."  
  
Finally, an irritated and irate Scooby-Doo with glued-on antlers walked in and gave Ned a leash and collar, along with a muzzle. "Rah, rumbug!"  
  
Ned turned to Freddie who smiled brightly. Freddie patted him on the back and sighed. "Put them to good use my dear brother." At that moment a huge flush came from upstairs. Freddie's grin weakened. "I told him not to touch the toilet!" He ran up the stairs like a lightning bolt with his friends right behind him. Freddie tried to open the bathroom door but it appeared locked. He turned to his friends. "Okay, guys, I'm gonna need your help."  
  
Shaggy raised his arms and shook his head. "I'm sorry, man, but, like, that was an enormous flush I, like, heard. Nothing near good can result from a big flush."  
  
"C'mon, Shag!," Freddie begged on his knees at Shaggy's feet. Tears formed in his eyes. "I need your help badly."  
  
Shaggy's face remained unchanged at his best friend's attempt at a sorrowful face.  
  
"I'll give you my Linkin Park poster."  
  
"Deal," Shaggy said, lifting Freddie up from the floor. "And, like, please work on that pitiful acting," he joked.  
  
Mystery, Inc. formed a circle as they planned a way to open the bathroom. After minutes of intellectual thinking and brainstorming, they got the perfect strategy.  
  
They would force the door to break down by barging into it.  
  
The gang formed into a line as they got ready. "One....two.....THREE!"  
  
As they ran towards the door, it flung open and they ended up on a wet floor. "Ugh," Shaggy muttered. "Freddie, if this contains even one drop of waste, I'm, like, gonna need your Good Charlotte poster as well."  
  
"You don't hafta wowy [worry] 'bout that; I jutht [just] thtuffed [stuffed] the toilet papuh' [paper] in the toilet and flushed it," an infantile voice explained.  
  
They all groaned and looked at Freddie menacingly as he was the one responsible for leaving Henry in the bathroom alone.  
  
******lAtEr******  
  
Mystery, Inc. dried themselves off with towels as Henry sat across the room from them.  
  
Silence. Pure silence.  
  
"Uncle Fweddie," Henry began.  
  
Freddie slammed his towel on his leg and with an aggravated look on his face, asked: "What do you want?"  
  
"Is Chwithmath [Christmas] Thanta'th [Santa's] buwthday [birthday]? Ith [Is] that why we thelebwate [celebrate] Chwithmath?"  
  
The other four members of Mystery, Inc. looked at Freddie inquisitively, curious as to whether ONE: that was really Henry who asked the question; and TWO: Freddie would ask the innocent question. Freddie just smiled kindly, put his towel aside, and patted his lap. "C'mon, Henry."  
  
Henry blissfully came over and sat on his lap and looked up with eager eyes.  
  
Freddie grinned again and began: "Do you want to know what the true meaning of Christmas is and why we celebrate it? Well, it's all because it's the birthday of our savior, Jesus Christ . . ." And that Christmas Eve, while dinner was cooked, Henry was told the story of Christ's birthday. Each member of the crime solving gang took a turn telling a part of the true story behind our great Christmas celebration. 


	4. Happy Nooh' Yeauh's

THE HOLIDAYS WITH HENRY by Myst-X  
  
Disclaimer: I do not (I am still trying too!) own any of the Scooby-Doo characters, preferably Mystery, Inc. They are the property of Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbera. I am writing this story without permission and its not for a profit. BUT HENRY IS PARTIALLY MINE!!!!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"HAPPY NOOH' [NEW] YEAUH' [YEAR]!!!!!," Henry yelled at the top of his lungs than blew incessantly on his horn until his face changed from peach to red to violet.  
  
"Henry--it's not New Year's yet," Freddie said.  
  
"Ye-Yeth [Yes]it is," Henry argued. "They thed [said] it on TV."  
  
"It's 7 o'clock. It's New Year's in the Caribbean."  
  
Henry put on a confused face. "Hey, Uncle Fweddie, is theuh' [there] a thtowy [story] behind New Yeauh's?"  
  
Freddie raised his hand as if to answer than lowered it and answered: "We celebrate a New Year . . . what's to explain."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
*an hour later*  
  
"HAPPY NOOH' YEAUH'S!!!!!"  
  
"New York."  
  
*an hour after that*  
  
"HAPPY NOOH' YEAUH'S!!!!!"  
  
"Chicago."  
  
*yes, an hour after that*  
  
"HAPPY NOOH' YEAUH'S!!!!!!"  
  
"Kansas City."  
  
**pant**pant*an *pant* hour *pant* AW, YOU GET THE IDEA!*  
  
"happy nooh' yeauh's?"  
  
"Californ--Yeah! California! Henry it's New Year's!," Freddie cheered but found Henry fast asleep on the couch.  
  
Henry mumbled in his sleep the memorable words of "Home Alone 2": "Mewwy Chwisthmath and a Happy Nooh' Yeauh you filthy animal."  
  
HAPPY HOLIDAYZ!!!! 


End file.
